Our day will come
by vickay
Summary: Rachel finally got together with Finn after the baby gate scandal.However, her dream relationship isn't all she'd thought it would be, feeling as though she's never enough for Finn will the mysterious new guy Jesse help her remember who she really is? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is going to be a Jesse/Rachel fic. It won't really follow the actual plot of Glee though! So slightly AU!And I've made Jesse the same age as Rachel and the other Glee members! Read, enjoy and Review!**

**Summary: Rachel finally got together with Finn after the baby gate scandal. However, her dream relationship is not all she had thought it would be. Feeling as though she can never really please Finn or try hard enough for him, will the new mysterious Jesse make her remember who she was in the first place?**

**Our day will come**

Chapter 1- Remember Rachel Berry?

Looking up at the Finn who had just thrust a drink into her hand, Rachel smiled up at him before squeezing his fingers in thanks. He grinned back down at her lopsidedly before turning back around to talk to Mike Chang. Rachel soon zoned out of the conversation when she realized that all they were going to talk about was football. Looking around the room she could see a lot of classmates from school drinking and having fun with friends or their respective boyfriends and girlfriends. Yet she had never felt more alone even as Finn's arm slid around her waist to hold her close. Soon she found herself thinking back over the previous few months...

_After the baby gate scandal it hadn't taken Finn long to turn up at her door in tears. She had dragged him up to her room and sat away from him allowing him to get this out of his system. Rachel sat on teh edge of the bed as he cried out his pain. When he had stopped and looked up for her she moved towards him and let him hug her until the dull ache he felt subsided. That night they lay there like young lovers from a story book, side by side with their hands clasped as they slept._

_It was one week later when they shared their first kiss as official boyfriend and girlfriend. Ever since, her status at McKinley High had sky rocketed. Rachel and Finn weren't the 'It' couple that Finn and Quinn had been but the masses of McKinley High seemed more receptive to this slightly obnoxious girlfriend rather than the previous bitchy ice queen that had reigned the school at his side. Rachel soon found the slushie attacks stopping immediately after Noah of all people let rip on a sophomore baseball player who had tried to look cool in front of his friends by throwing an icy beverage in her face. He soon found himself slammed against the metal lockers by self-proclaimed badass Puck who snarled at him to never think he would get away with that again. The junior had stumbled out an apology to Rachel and the congregating student body watched on in morbid fascination as Puck nodded slightly at Rachel who returned it with a small smile. _

_The teenagers of McKinley High soon realized that with Finn at her side and with Puck acting body guard, Rachel was now untouchable to the usual bullying tactics and soon they accepted her with little reluctance._

Shaking herself from her memories, Rachel smiled up at Finn before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. He kissed her on the lips lingeringly and she smiled sheepishly at Mike as she moved away.

* * *

In the bathroom she gazed at her reflection only to find a stranger looking back at her, with rouged lips, tight clothes and a plastic cup of beer in her hand. 

_'Since when did I dress so provocatively?' _Rachel thought to herself.

Finn had been hinting at her outfits more and more and she had found herself buying clothes she would not usually wear rather than her beloved argyle skirts and woolly knee socks. She hadn't minded the attention she had been getting off Finn for her slight change in wardrobe but she found it slightly belittling when he came out with statements like, _" You look so much better than usual Rach, thank god you're finally seeing sense." _

_'Had my previous clothes been that bad? Was I really that much of a loser who couldn't comprehend how to dress acceptably?_'

The thought echoed through Rachels brain as she reminisced. Rachel silently noted that she had never really questioned herself on her behaviour before whether it concerned her clothing or her attitude to school. But after a few weeks of dressing in more revealing and fashionable clothes and trying to be more laid back like Finn had suggested she found that more people tended to be nicer to her seeing her as more normal and approachable instead of being the glee freak. The only exceptions had been her glee club friends who found the attitude change disconcerting. _But they just didn't get it_. The pressure to fit in and be a good girlfriend just sometimes got in the way and she had to prioritise!

Sure Rachel missed hanging out with them as much as she used to and not really sitting with them at lunch but Finn was also important to her and they had to accept that!

Looking at her reflection once more Rachel downing a huge gulp of her beer, emptying the cup. She smoothed her hair and the short body-con skirt before walking back out with her shoulders back and head held high. People gathered around tended not to pay much attention to her, smiling easily as she passed. In times like these when she looked at the fake enthusiasm plastered on peoples faces she missed her old friends who called her out on her actions, fought tooth and nail with her and shared a bond created from a love for music and eachother and thought she would rather be with them than at a party surrounded by these vultures just standing by waiting for her to slip up or use her as an attempt to get closer to the more popular people, namely her boyfriend. Rachel frowned at the empty plastic cup in her hand before moving towards the kitchen where the alcohol had been set up and poured herself a shot of some sort and downed it in one.

Not really expecting the alcohol to burn so much she clenched her eyes as they watered and coughed a little bit, trying to force the alcohol to stay down her throat.

"Easy there." A smooth voice called out as a slice of lime was pressed to her lips. "Bite down on this it will make it taste better I promise." Rachel slid the lime into her mouth and bit down, nearly sighing in relief as the lime cooled her throat. Turning to the place the unknown voice had came from she found herself looking up at one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen and that was a generous compliment seeing as how she was surrounded by boys like Finn, Noah, Mike and Matt on a regular basis.

* * *

This stranger had a smooth face, sharp with high angular cheekbones and a jaw that looked like it had been chiselled from marble by the gods themselves with creamy, clear skin with sharp, intense blue eyes surrounded with thick eyelashes and a generous mouth that was twisted into a smirk he could only be described as stunning. Lime guy as she named him was tall, nearly as tall as Finn, but came short a few inches. Short but adorable messy curly hair completed his look. Rachel blushed when she realized he was smirking at her blatant inventory. She coughed lightly and ducked her head.

"Thanks...I guess I'm not as good at taking shots as I thought, no gag reflex or not!" She laughed nervously before turning beetroot red at what she had just said. _Oh my Yahweh. _Bravely looking up to see his reaction she felt herself smile at the look of surprise and humour on his face. "I can't believe that I said that. That is not a good way to make first impressions! Your going to think I'm some slu-"

Rachel stopped her verbal tirade to stare at the hand that had been thrust her way. Looking up at lime guy she hesitantly grasped his hand. She absently thought of how warm and strong it felt. " Jesse."

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"I know who you are Rachel Berry." He smirked.

"How? I've never seen you around before. You don't go to McKinley do you?" Rachel questioned. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a lightly muscled arm wrapped itself around her waist, Finn. Looking straight ahead at Jesse she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"You were gone for ages Rach, so I thought I'd come look for you." He smiled down at her as he squeezed her hip. Rachel felt slightly irritated knowing that this was not an affectionate gesture but rather a possessive one.

"I told you I was going to the bathroom and then went to get a drink. Is that okay?" She smiled up at him smartly. The sarcasm was lost on Finn.

"Yeah Rachel, that's fine." Rachel distinctly heard a snort from Jesse and both she and Finn turned to look at him. He stared directly at Rachel. Feeling Finn shift even closer to her she looked up at his handsome boyish face.

* * *

"Who's your friend?" Jesse's eyes flickered away from Rachel as he glanced towards Finn. Unlike when he introduced himself to Rachel he didn't extend his hand to shake, he nodded instead. A harsh acknowledgement, meaning that his presence was noted but he wasn't really worth more than a few words.

"Jesse."

"Uhm… Hi. I'm Finn."

"Nice you meet you." Rachel rolled her eyes at the display of manliness going on in the room. She turned in her boyfriends arms, " Was there something you needed Finn?"

"Oh yeah, right. I was just going to say a few of us are going back to Mikes now if you want to? Or do you want me to leave you off at home?" Finn questioned.

Looking down at he watch she saw that it had just gone 1 in the morning. She looked around at all the unfamiliar unfriendly fake faces actively ignoring the handsome boy staring at her with an unidentifiable look.

" I think I'd like to go home. I have to be up at 6 to go on my elliptical anyways. Nothing like a good rigourous morning workout to start the day! I have ballet at 8 and contemporary dance tomorrow afternoon too. I think I should head home now rather than later? Can you drive or am I going to?"

"I'm gonna drive, I've only had a few beers." Finn walked towards the door and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I'll be right out." He nodded and walked out the door without glancing back again causing Rachel to frown before she turned back towards the striking boy who was still looking at her strangely with a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?"

"Dance classes early in the morning. I'm sorry about Finn, he's a little…"

"A jackass?"

"Protective was the word I was going to use. I should get going...It was nice to meet you Jesse." She smiled brilliantly at him before she turned and made to move towards the door. She was prevented by the big warm hand wrapped around her forearm. Rachel turned her head Jesse in Jesse's direction, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Maybe next time I see you around , I can teach you how to properly take a shot of tequila?" He smiled at her, disarming her with the way the smile transformed his face, allowing it to appear softer as his eyes sparkled.

"Maybe." Rachel whispered out as she moved out of his reach and towards the exit and her boyfriend.

"I'll be seeing you around Rachel Berry."

Leaving the room Rachel had a feeling that after tonight her life may never be the same again. She couldn't say that the idea didn't excite her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I think I'm going to need a beta for this because apparently my spelling and grammar has become borderline atrocious! So if you fancy yourself up to the job be my guest and drop a review or message ! I've also decided I'm not letting these chapters go over 4000 words so they may vary between that figure and 2000. Read and hopefully enjoy! Reviews make my day too.**

**I don't own glee, thanks for reminding me!

* * *

**

Chapter two - This is your life, are you who you want to be?

Rachel trudged through school on Monday morning in the same manner that she had her weekend. Her dance and vocal teachers were the first to call her out on her behaviour but Rachel honestly couldn't find the enthusiasm to care for another lecture. Between being frustrated with her bull-headed boyfriend and thinking about the mysterious guy she met on Friday night, Jesse, Rachel found she had a lot on her mind and for once her career didn't seem like it was top priority.

She rolled her eyes when Karofsky of all people wolf whistled at her whilst walking down the hall towards the bathroom her friends frequented in the mornings in hopes of dodging a slushie to the face. He had been one of her greatest tormentors and yet now that she was with Finn he was slobbering all over her like a dog in heat. Rachel frowned as looked down at her outfit. Nothing special, a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy woollen jumper that hung off her slight shoulder showing an ample amount of skin and a black strap that was attached to a black lacy bra. _Was it really as simple as slutting up a wardrobe? _Pulling on the jumper self-consciously she ached internally for her knee socks and sweater vests before shaking herself out of it reminding herself that it was those things before that had cemented her place as the loser of McKinley High and sure she might feel a little uncomfortable sometimes but everyone else seemed to like it, especially Finn and that's all that mattered in the end up. If Finn was happy she was happy. She had given up to much already to make cause more unnecessary tension in their relationship.

She pushed open the bathroom doors and peaked through, sighing in relief when she spotted Mercedes and Tina lounging near the sinks.

"Hello ladies, where's Kurt?" Rachel smiled at them.

"Hey yourself stranger. Where were you this weekend? I thought you said you and Finn were going to come to Artie's birthday party!"

Rachel's stomach dropped and her face paled. " That was this weekend?"

Tina and Mercedes shook their heads in her direction before Tina spoke. " Yes Rachel it was this weekend, and yet ever other member of glee even managed to at least send Artie a text if they couldn't make it. Even Finn."

"He did? He never told me about it, even though we had agreed to go to the party… I'm so sorry ladies. I apologise profusely for forgetting. I'll be sure to apologise to Artie too, I've already got his present so perhaps I can make him some sugar cookies too? As a way to say sorry for the belated gift."

"I think maybe that would be best. What's gotten into you lately girl? You've never forgotten anything as important as this before! Why now?" Mercedes asked, bewildered with her friends recent changes.

"It's nothing Mercedes don't worry about it! Everything is going along greatly. My grades haven't been to good recently though, I think its stress from all these club's I'm in. Perhaps its time to part ways with a few… don't you think? But apart from that everything's great. Finn's just perfect." Rachel smiled breezily missing the shared look of confusion between the other girls.

"Rachel? You want to quit some of your extra-curricula's? But you thrive off that shit! Babe, this is one step too far just what the hell has gotten into you recently! You went from Rachel Berry future star to Rachel Berry Finn's girlfriend. Way to loose you identity girlfriend!"

"Mercedes don't be ridiculous! I haven't changed in the slightest! I'm still me, Rachel Berry future Broadway starlet! Sure, I guess I've been a little less goal orientated but that's just me learning to tone down. It isn't a bad thing. Look at how well received I am by others in comparison to you anyways, perhaps its you who needs to adjust their demeanour!" she says defensively. The words are out before Rachel can stop them and she watches in horror at the looks of shock and anger with a tint of self doubt being thrown back at her in retaliation to her word vomit. She was such a screw up! "I'm sorry Mercedes, Tina! I didn't mean that I swear, I was just hurt by your accuse-"

"No you didn't Rachel. You meant every word that just left your mouth." Tina stated looking a little shocked at this conclusion. Mercedes looks at her with a frown before adding her own two cents.

"I don't know what has gotten in to you Rachel but I hope it stops soon, because Tina's right. Whoever you are at the minute really thinks that it's okay to change who we are to suit others because it's easy. That wasn't the Rachel I was friends with." Mercedes stated with a coldness in her voice. " When that Rachel Berry comes back, come and apologise. I miss my friend Rachel. I don't know who you are these days."

And with that Tina and Mercedes walked out of the bathroom and Rachel's life. Rachel watched them go stubbornly. She wasn't in the wrong here so she wouldn't cave and apologise.

* * *

Later in the day, she purposely ducked out to the side when Finn leaned down to kiss her on the lips but ending up getting her cheek instead.

"Rachel?"

"Why didn't you remind me it was Artie's birthday on Friday night?"

Finn gulped. " I thought you didn't want to go anymore seeing as you never mentioned it."

"I specifically remember telling Artie in Glee we would go to his party."

"You know I'm not good with dates Rachel! Shit, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because Artie is our friend and I feel horrible that I am the only one who had forgotten his birthday and also the fact that we both promised we would be there and yet neither of us turned up! It looks like we ditched them Finn and there are friends!" Rachel bit out, feeling her temper rise at her boyfriends lack of care for the situation.

"Rachel, it was a birthday party not the guys freaking wedding! And anyways we had that other party to go to! We couldn't be in two places at once, even I know that much!" He grinned lopsidedly hoping that she would lighten up at his attempt to joke.

"Finn if I had have remembered that wouldn't have been in question. We would have attended Artie's party." She looked up to see him rolling his eyes in frustration. "Ughh! Why are you such an… ass!" She turned on her heel and stomped her way down the hall, the few students still loitering about flinching at her fierce movements as she came closer to them.

Finn walked quickly after her. " Wow there killer!" He snagged her around the waist drawing her into the warmth of his body and smiling down at her, Rachel felt the anger slowly leaving her body as he pressed a kiss to her temple and then behind her ear. " Don't be mad at me Rach, I hate when your angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you Finn. I'm angry with myself for forgetting in the first place. And then this morning I had an argument with Mercedes and Tina and it was terrible!"

"I'm glad your not mad with me." Finn whispered as he burrowed his face into the crook of Rachel's neck, completely dismissing her last statement about arguing with her friends. Rachel smiled slightly. It was these little sweet things about Finn that made her remember why he had been worth all the trouble in the first place. He was a good guy and she _loved_ him. Finn was it for her.

The warning bell jarred them out of their little bubble and they separated slowly before linking fingers. "I have conditioning after school for football so I can't give you a lift home. You can get a ride?"

Rachel almost frowned at the reminder that he didn't listen when she had said she had gotten into an argument with Mercedes and Tina. But then again, this was Finn her beautiful, sweet but unfortunately slightly slow minded boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter, I drove to school today so I didn't need a ride."

"Cool. I'll call you later?" Finn asked as his hands reached out to pull Rachel closer towards him by her hips. His girlfriend had such a tight body.

"Yes, that sounds perfectly reasonable." She grinned up at him before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him towards her. His lips were turned into a smile as they pressed against hers, his thumps massaging her hips slightly. Pulling back he leaned his forehead against Rachel's and smiling at her. Pressing another short chaste kiss to her mouth he quickly disentangles himself from her before moving towards his English class. "Bye Rach."

"Goodbye Finn." Rachel returned before moving more quickly towards her advanced history class.

* * *

Rachel sighed in relief when the final bell went off at 3. She wasn't having the best day as it was and after a double history class and finishing the day with physics she was more than ready to go home and soak in the bath for as long as possible. She had not shared either of these classes with the girls thankfully but her foul mood had increased when Kurt only offered her a non-committal smile from across the room in physics meaning he was obviously agreeing with them. Busting out the thick glass doors she made tracks towards her car cursing the fact that it had started to rain and she was parked in one of the car parking spaces furthest away from the school.

_'Just my luck_' she surmised.

Jogging the last few yards she quickly unlocked her car and thrust her bag in the back seat. Rachel quickly climbed in and turned the heater on full blast in an attempt to sweat the numbness out of her body. Keying the ignition she quickly pulls out of McKinley High's car park and on the 30 minute drive home.

Around half way through her journey Rachel frowned at the spluttering noises coming from her car. She silently prayed that the car could last the next 15 or so minutes and get her home and out of this weather. Unfortunately today it seemed no one was listening to Rachel even God when her car spluttered its last breath a few more metres down the road. She cursed silently when she pulled out her phone to find she had no signal either.

Of course it was going to be a day like this. Grabbing her still slightly damp jacket she got out of her eco-friendly car after pulling off the handbrake and pushing it with all her might and grasping the steering wheel to at least get it off the road and onto the shoulder. Thankfully at least there where no cars around at the moment. She liked this car and didn't want to risk anymore damage, panting deeply from exertion Rachel sighed as she grabbed her phone before locking her car. Walking the rest of the way was the only option at the moment until she at least got signal. Her house was about 6 miles from here. At least she wouldn't have to go on the elliptical tonight. This was going to take her at least two hours. _Honestly_, off all the bad luck!

* * *

Rachel had been walking for about 45 minutes, humming determinedly under her breathe as she marched onwards trying to ignore the rain and checking her phone for a signal every 5 minutes. Of course, she was still out of range, and perhaps it was the unruly weather that wasn't doing anything to help that situation. A couple of cars had passed by but Rachel had been to frightened to try and thumb a lift. Those drivers could be killers, or rapists!

Continuing on her path she became conscious of the fact that there was a car driving behind her. Not wanting to look back she walked even faster silently hoping that the joke would end soon before she really had a mental breakdown. The unknown vehicle moved slightly faster until it was beside her. Hearing the sound of an automated window being lowered Rachel turned to look after keying 911 on her cell just in case.

The black jeep has idling now beside her but Rachel wasn't really tall enough to get a good look at just who was driving. The silence was unnerving to her.

"Hello? Who's in there? I carry a rape whistle! and pepper spray! I'm not afraid to use them!" Rachel exclaimed. A deep husky chuckle was her reply, causing her heart to go a mile a minute. She had heard that laugh before. The door was opened from the inside and pushed open. Rachel could finally see the driver.

"A rape whistle? Interesting." Rachel made no effort to go closer to the car.

"Shut up Jesse. It's raining. My car has broke down and my day so far has been miserable at best! Just shut up!" she fumed. Jesse quirked a brow at her before reaching into his back seat and pulling out a dark object and setting it on the front passengers seat. Rachel moved forwards to get a look, her curiosity getting the better of her, and she realizes it's a boys hooded sweatshirt. She abhorred the term hoodie, it was so delinquent. "What's this for?"

"You, your soaking. And I just got these seats upholstered. And being a good Samaritan doesn't mean I should have to fork up even more for them. So put it on and jump up. I can give you a ride wherever your going. Sound fair enough or do you want to get the rape whistle out?" He smirked, and Rachel couldn't help but blush at the look he sent her. She tugged the jumper over her head and pulled herself into the jeep.

"Vehicles like these destroy our planet." Rachel said even as she moved towards the heater.

" Cars that save the world don't work properly." He turned easily and she couldn't help but smile up at Jesse. "So where am I taking the damsel in distress?"

"Are you supposed to be my knight in shining armour?" Rachel asked amused.

His voice was deeper and huskier when he replied. "I can be whoever you want me to be."

She looked up at him and they stared at each other for what felt like hours before they both let out belly laughs, Rachel gasping in horror at the slight snort she does making Jesse laugh even more. After they calmed down Rachel gave him her address and they talked easily about the party on Friday until he had rolled in outside her house. He idled the Jeep before jumping out and running around to her side before she even had her seatbelt off completely. Opening the door and offering his hand Rachel could do nothing but laugh as he graciously helped her down.

"Your humble servant bids you adieu!" Jesse smirked as he raised her hand to his lips keeping eye contact as he pressed his lips to it. And Rachel inwardly frowned at the feelings it evoked from deep within her. Feelings similar to those she felt when Finn was around.

He moved to close the door behind her and goes to walk around his car but in a complete reversal of Friday night it was a small cold hand that grasped his toned forearm. He turned to look at her fully, the secretive little smile on his face again.

"Yes Rachel?"

She closed the gap between them and pulled his head down in a similar fashion to that which she did with Finn only hours before only this time she pressed her lips into the hollow of his cheek. She didn't react to the sharp intake of breathe on Jesses part.

She just turned her head slightly and whispered, "Thank-you Jesse." Before turning and gracefully moving around puddles and into the lit up house without a backwards glance.

Jesse shook his head before turning towards car wondering just what the hell he was getting into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the positive reaction for this so far! Honestly you have all blown me away. Keep reading and reviewing, the feedback really helps me think on where you want me to take this story! And thank you for embracing the slight change in the characters rather than hating them for not being completely in character. For all those who commented on grammar, thanks for the heads up and I do try but I do realise I tend to ask for forgiveness later than permission at the minute when it comes to my spelling. A beta would be nice too, anyone interested, if so then give me a shout!**

Chapter 3- What do you want from me?

The evening following Rachel's bizarre journey with the mysterious Jesse couldn't pass quickly enough. She couldn't get him out of her head or her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. If she let herself relax and allow her mind to wander she found herself shaking herself out of reminiscing about the scent of his skin, the feel of the five o'clock shadow pressed against her lips.

All in all, it was very distracting._ And not in a good way._

* * *

After tossing and turning through out the night due to a fitful sleep filled with dreams of oppressive looming figures and glimpses of wayward curls attached to a familiar masculine body who always seemed just out of reach, Rachel managed to drag herself into the bathroom to shower before school. Moving through her morning routine in a fashion that even the most experienced zombie would envy she found herself at the school gate eventually. Thankfully her fathers had had her car towed last night and allowed her to use the rental car left in its place by the insurance company until her own was ready to use again, Rachel had feared having to walk to school today. Or worse, beg for a ride of people whom no longer considered her friends. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about asking Finn for a ride but things had been tense recently and with the added element of Jesse Rachel honestly didn't think she had it in her to deal with all things at once.

Rachel soon sauntered into English just as the late bell was going off. Her teacher frowned at her sluggish steps, Rachel had always been such an enthusiastic and energetic student. She slid into her seat beside Noah who raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as the teacher began talking.

She had kindled a strange friendship, _was it a friendship?_, with Noah Puckerman ever since she had let slip that it was him who was the father of Quinn's baby rather than her own current boyfriend. Noah had been as much a victim as Finn had in Rachel's eyes, Quinn had deemed him unworthy to be a father and tried to take the right away form him but when Rachel had spilt the beans Noah had finally gotten what he had wanted all along. Recognition as a father who was willing to do anything in his power to be there for his child, regardless of the bitch within which she was growing. Rachel had gained his respect for doing what he had wanted to do all along. Tell the truth.

After absently writing down some notes, she waited for the bell to go off and scrambled to get all her stuff into the bag and get out the door as soon as possible. She had made it within five feet of the door when she heard a somewhat deep voice speak up.

"Berry?" Rachel almost smiled at the questioning tone, Puck would die before admitting a hint of worry ever seeped into his voice.

"Yes Noah? Something you need?"

" Quit the bullshit. You look like someone just cancelled the Tony Awards. What's eating your ass?" He smirked devilishly at her indignant gasp. Some things never changed.

"Take that back!"

" Blow me!"

"Neanderthal!" Rachel just about screeched out. Puck sniggered loudly in delight. Rachel soon found herself fighting giggles too. " Take it back."

" I will, I swear…when I feel like it."

Rachel pouted.

"Nice diversion off topic by the way. Now really, tell me what crawled up your ass and died. No wait don't tell me. I'll go down and look myself." Puck dropped to his knees and Rachel kicked out at him laughing.

"Having fun over here?" Rachel and Noah both turned to see Finn glaring at them, Puck sighed as he stood up seemingly prepared for yet another verbal thrashing. Rachel frowned as she turned to look at Finn.

"We were doing nothing wrong Finn, just joking around. Why are you so angry?"

"Are you really asking me that question after what he did last time he was friends with my girlfriend?"

"Your apparent faith in me is reassuring Finn, really the way you think of me is charming." Rachel turned and marched down the hall after smiling tightly at Noah letting him know that this argument wasn't his fault.

She silently fumed as she marched onwards towards the next set of buildings where her science classes where held. Rachel had a double free next and had intended to try and study for the first time in what felt like forever. She made it to the door of the science building when a large hand closed around her arm. She rested her head against the wooden panel of the door willing herself to calm down and not yank her arm out of Finns hold and beat him with it.

"Rach, I'm sorry. Baby you know I didn't mean it. It's not you, it's me and Puck, it's…it's just screwed up okay. I'm so sorry." Rachel turned slowly and looked at him, examining his face for traces of dishonesty. Finding none she nodded slowly and allowed him to pull her towards him.

Finn kissed her gently before pulling back and smiling. "You've got your free periods now right? Me too. Let's go hangout in the auditorium." Rachel allowed herself to be pulled along towards the auditorium all thoughts of studying and school work forgotten.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for things to heat up in the back seats of the moderately sized hall. Rachel had always been a physical person as well as verbose. She expressed herself through her movements just as much as she did her voice on most occasions and Finn usually brought out this side in her. She liked being close with him. She had long ago accepted that sex was a natural progression in any relationship and agreed with the statement she made months before in the celibacy club. Girl's did like sex as much as boys. Or else they wouldn't take part at all would they? But to Rachel the difference between thinking that girls liked sex and girls wanted to have sex was leagues apart but apparently no one had filled Finn in on the memo. She frowned as his fingers danced dangerously close to her most hidden place. It was early morning, they were in an auditorium that smelled distinctly of cafeteria food and sweat and he wanted her to loose her virginity here?_ Never going to happen._

"Finn…stop. Not in school." Finn muttered something into her neck as he continued to kiss his way down to her collarbone, his fingers still dancing along her inner thigh. Rachel pushed herself away. "I told you I didn't want to go any further Finn, do you ever listen to a word that comes out of my mouth?"

Rachel missed the slight flash of anger in Finn's eyes before he turned to her and kissed her cheek and smoothing her top and grinning up at her. " Sorry baby, your just so beautiful I find it hard not to get carried away."

She soon deflated at his words and kissed him soundly on the mouth before moving away. " I'm still annoyed with you."

"I know, let me make it up to you. We'll go out tonight?"

"I think I could be persuaded to go somewhere."

Finn winked as his hand ghosted over the curve of her waist. " Wear something sexy."

* * *

Rachel groaned as Finns car slowed to a halt on the opposite side of the road from a large house that was teaming with teenagers clasping plastic cups and swaying slightly.

" I thought you said we were going out?"

"This is out…to a party. I thought we could have some fun you know? Like normal teenagers. You need to let loose a bit Rachel. Your so tense all the time." He kissed her shoulder before getting out of the car and walking round and leaning against the bonnet, obviously waiting for Rachel to get out and meet him. She huffed slightly remembering the last time she was in a car with a male and the totally different set of manners which had been bestowed upon her on that occasion. She frowned, she shouldn't really be thinking of other boys when she was with Finn should she?

Finn grasped her hips and pulled her towards him, his thumbs massaging her hip bones when they gutted out as he reached up and kissed her lazily. She tingled with warmth throughout her body at the kiss and forgot why she was worried in the first place. Finn had that power about him, he could make her forget almost anything.

* * *

For the first hour of the party Finn had played the attentive boyfriend perfectly, staying close to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, refilling her drinks but obviously he soon became bored and had walked over to a group of football players who where standing around the beer keg playing some stupid macho caveman game. Finn would probably not be driving home tonight and she mentally reminded herself to order a taxi for not later than 2 AM when they started charging extra and she sure as heck wasn't paying for Finns drunken ass. Looking around the room, she found herself talking to a few of the stragglers she usually saw loitering around after the jocks and cheerio's in hopes of some recognition. She supposed in a way she was no better, having no real friends within the group apart from her boyfriend. Rachel frowned at the thought and moved towards Finn and the beer keg after smiling politely and saying goodbye to the sheep herd.

Finn smiled down at her as his arm wrapped around her waist when she came over to refill her drink. He filled it himself before nuzzling his head behind her ear.

"Having fun yet Rach?" He kissed the hollow behind her ear. She groaned slightly, the alcohol and open affection making rational thinking hazy.

" I am now." She whispered up to him. Finn clasped her too him and pressed a kiss to her lips, Rachel soon got lost in the kiss when his tongue thrust itself into her mouth. He tasted bitter with beer, just a hint of mint from his toothpaste, he tasted like Finn.

She came back to her senses when his hand found its way to her ass and the cat-calling and whistles began. Pulling away with a slight blush Rachel pushed Finn away slightly and took a deep drink from her cup. He whispered something harshly under his breathe and she frowned at him.

"What was that Finn?"

"What's your problem? Rachel, It was just a bit of kissing."

"Finn, you know how I feel about it! Don't start this again."

"Oh so you and Puck weren't touching each other today?" He fumed.

"I knew you wouldn't let that lie. He is my friend Finn, a friend. We were joking around. What happened to you trusting me?"

" Like you trust me? Rachel we've been together for months and you still won't let me touch you!" They both knew that was a lie, they had messed about while making out. They were intimate enough with each other.

"Your behaving like this because I won't sleep with you Finn? You want me to mount you right here?" she sniped out. What a chauvinistic pig!

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Finn looked around at his team mates who were loitering about obviously trying to eavesdrop. " I don't want to talk about this now. You just freak out over the littlest shit and it annoys me. I'm your boyfriend. I'd kinda like my girl to want to make out."

"I didn't realize you were into voyeurism Finn, you'd probably get off on all the attention!"

" Hah! You are such a drama queen, you say I'm the attention seeker? I am fucking sick of this. Anything goes wrong and I'm always to blame! All the time Rachel!"

"Cease and desist with the pity party Finn. You brought me here for a good time and once again you've let your insecurities ruin a perfectly good evening. I'm going to go have a few drinks now and then I'm going to go home. Alone. I'll talk to you when I talk to you." With that Rachel marched towards the kitchen area were she knew they had the heavier drinks. She was sick of crappy beer and boyfriends.

Stomping into the kitchen she stood in the crowded room for a few seconds before eyeing a familiar spirit bottle, grabbing it she marched out into the back yard where few lingered. Dropping heavily onto the decking she yanked her heels off and stared at the tequila bottle.

"Looks like you brought the tequila. It can't be said I'm not a man of my word." Her head whipped round at the familiar voice, looking upwards she stared at the lithe silhouette of Jesse St. James equipped with two shot glasses, a salt shaker and a lime.

"Of course you're here. As if my night wasn't going well enough! I hope you haven't came out here to annoy me, men are on my bad side as of the minute." Jesse smiled as he settled down beside her and Rachel had to actively fight down the shiver as his arm brushed by hers.

"I saw you and the douche arguing in there. It seemed tense, when you stormed out I thought you needed a drink and better company."

"Don't call him that," Rachel said automatically, no passion behind the words. "But yeah I guess I could use a drink, the juries still out on the company though."

"Feisty, oh your harsh words wound me!" He exclaimed in a husky voice. Rachel found herself staring at his adams apple as he swallowed.

"Well, get pouring these drinks then and prove me wrong?"

" What the mistress wants the mistress gets." With a smirk that was pure sin Jesse set about cutting the lime into slices with a small knife Rachel hadn't seen before on the relatively clean deck. "Okay princess, salt up."

Rachel took the salt and poured it on her wrist, frowning when it fell off. Jesse laughed, she found she liked the sound of it, deep and resonate with a husky timbre. He proceeded to lick his wrist and pour salt on it, he thrust his arm in front of her. " Here, lick it first then salt. You can go first."

Rachel absently took the shot into her hand, keeping eye contact with Jesse she licked the salt from his wrist. She heard his breath hitch even as her tongue swiped across the pulse point before she sank the shot of tequila. Squeezing her eyes shut at the taste she jammed the lime into her mouth and bit down.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later she felt Jesse's eyes on her. Their gazes stayed locked as she licked her own wrist and offered it to him. He sprinkled salt along the soft skin and Rachel flinched slightly, it tickled. Lowering his mouth to her wrist he slowly licked the salt off before slamming the shot down. Rachel lifted a slice of lime and pressed it to his lips, her fingers lingering on his mouth as they silently eyed each other up.

" And now you know how to properly take a shot of tequila."

"Now I do."

Jesse smirked before rising to his feet and offering her a hand up. She clasped his hand as he easily lifted her to her feet. The tequila laying forgotten on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as she leaned lightly on his arm as she stepped back into her heels.

"Going home, this party kind of sucks."

"I'm flattered." Rachel frowned turning to walk away a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Rachel, I meant the party blows. Your presence was a welcome surprise. I'd already arranged for a ride home with a friend and he said he'd be an hour. That was …" he glanced at his watch. " 40 minutes ago. Now I was going to ask if you wanted to carpool but if your going to huff all night I might take back the offer." Jesse smirked wickedly. His mouth really was all sin Rachel decided as she gulped.

" A ride home would be wonderful if it isn't to far out of the way."

"Nah, you only live about 20 minutes away in the car."

"That's pretty far Jesse, I was just going to ring a taxi…"

"Don't be stupid Rachel. It's a ride home with me or a strange old man. I'd never let you get a cab by yourself."

"Says the strange boy how follows girls walking in the pouring rain and picks them up on empty roads!" Rachel giggled and Jesse looked indignant.

"Hey!"

"Put your handbag away , lets go wait out front for this infamous ride."

* * *

She didn't even think it was strange when he guided her through the party with his warm hand on the small of her back.

The drive to her house was interesting. Jesse chose to forgo the shot gun seat and sat in the back with Rachel after explaining the directions to Rachel's to his friend, a tall blonde boy with a pretty face, a friendly smile and honest eyes. The complete opposite off Jesse, Rachel thought.

They talked over random topics, from parties they attended to proper rules of beer pong. Rachel found herself liking watching Jesse interact with his friends. He was attractive in an aloof way by himself but he opened up around those he trusted, the smouldering light of his presence transformed into a blazing flam as he laughed and joked with Aaron and Rachel found herself entranced by it.

Too soon they found themselves outside her yard. Jesse got out of his seat and moved around to open her door as he had done before and Rachel thanked Aaron and said goodbye before dawdling up to her porch with Jesse beside her. She turned to look at him just as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight Jesse, Thanks for the ride home." She reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek as she had the last time he had came to her rescue.

Jesse had other thoughts as he turned quickly as his lips met hers, tentatively at first allowing her to pull away if she wanted too. She didn't.

He soon pressed her up against the thick mahogany door as his mouth met hers in a serious of playful open mouthed kisses. His mouth moved seductively over her own and she moaned quietly when he bit down on her lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. The movement allowed him to kiss her fully and she clutched him closer to her as her tongue met his. After kissing for what felt like forever and yet not long enough Jesse pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I've got a boyfriend."

"Really? I hadn't noticed before." He moved away from her before grabbing her hand and pressing a quick kiss to her wrist, the one he had licked salt off not an hour before. "When you realize the douche isn't worth the air call me."

Jesse walked down the path in his usual confident way. Rachel licked her lower lip.

"I haven't got your number!" she called after him. Jesse turned, and Rachel thought he looked distinctly beautiful in the moonlight.

"Yes you do." He smirked as he continued to walk towards the car backwards, his steps never slowing. " I put it in myself."

"When?"

"That's a secret." And then he was in the car and gone in the night.

_Oh crap._


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved the reviews for the last chapter (: Love all my readers! I have taken note of the mistakes in the previous chapter…but shit if I could be bothered to go and redo things. Anyways, new season of glee…I like to think this chapter is an act of defiance against the lack of one Jesse St. James. I miss his wee face ): Read, enjoy and review. Or I will cry. Maybe.**

**I don't own glee ( I'd rather own Jonathan Groff to be honest, sexual orientation be damned!). Or the awesome Katy Perry lyrics that make my title !

* * *

**

Our day will come.

Chapter 4 - I can see the writing on the wall, I can't ignore this war.

Waking up with a slight hangover Rachel remembered exactly why she wasn't supposed to drink mid-week, especially when she had school the next morning. She grumbled the whole way through her morning routine and tried to push thoughts of kissing the life out of Jesse last night and that tingling feeling she got in her stomach thinking about him that she used to only register with thoughts of Finn. Finn. Her boyfriend.

Rachel couldn't help but feel sick at the fact that she may have cheated on him. Sure, she didn't initiate the kiss or anything, but she didn't exactly discourage him from acting that way in the first place nor did she not reciprocate the kiss. Finn could be an ass on occasion but he didn't deserve to be cheated on…again. He could hurt her feelings sometimes and fight with her for stupid reasons but he didn't deserve to be cheated on, no one did.

Rachel sat at her breakfast table pushing her fruit salad around in its bowl as she contemplated whether or not she should tell Finn about what she done. Finn would be mad with her, and she'd be causing him so much unnecessary pain. And it was just a kiss, one amazing passionate and skilled kiss with the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, but a kiss all the same. Surely that wasn't the same as having sex with someone else? Like Quinn had. Rachel would never be able to do that to him. It would probably be a good idea to not tell Finn about this little accident. She could wait for a while before ever getting in contact with Jesse and only then to tell him that she wanted to be his friend and if that wasn't possible then she could always delete his number. Finn didn't need anymore heartbreak in his life. This was for the best.

* * *

Moving through school, she wasn't oblivious to the whispers around her. Rachel kept her head held high as she ignored the curiosity in most peoples eyes. They had obviously heard about her screaming match with Finn last night about her not putting out for him. This was both slightly embarrassing and made her feel rather pleased with herself at the same time, at least some of the bitchier Cheerios can't spread rumours anymore that Finn was only with her because she was a freak in the sack. At least now they had to acknowledge that she and Finn's relationship was based on their feelings rather than sheer carnal desire. She assured herself of this every time one of them looked at her or if she found her own mind wandering to a certain other boy who most certainly was not her boyfriend. She repeated the mantra 'Finn is my boyfriend and I love him!' in her brain throughout the corridors.

Speak of the devil.

Rachel walked up to Finn who had just came out of the boys bathroom and touched his elbow to get his attention. She smiled amusedly when he flinched and cured before turning around. She didn't think much of it when he paled slightly, he was probably still worried that she was annoyed about their fight last night. Rachel was still slightly annoyed but she thought she may as well forgive him since he was unknowingly forgiving her.

"Hey Finn."

"Rachel. Hi… umm about last night. I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to get so far out of han-" Rachel cut him off.

"I know Finn, we had something to drink and our tempers flared. I accept your apology and I apologise too for being stubborn. I guess I was being childish." Rachel looked at Finn who was looking rather dazed, but soon enough his smile was back on his face as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah, you were. We both were. It's okay…Lets just forget all about last night, it never happened?"

Rachel flashed back to Jesse's lips on hers, the heat of his body as he pressed her into the hard wooden door behind them last night. Pulling herself from the memory she was mortified to notice her heart was pumping extremely fast and her breathing slightly laboured. "Lets."

"Huh?"

Rachel laughed slightly, Finn really was an idiot. She smiled softly. "I meant as in yes lets just forget all about last night."

He smiled, linked their fingers and brought her hand up to press a smacking kiss onto the back of it. Rachel was slightly relieved that he didn't kiss her wrist, for some reason the thought sickened her. Obviously because that was where Jesse had kissed her and she wanted to forget all about him, of course it wasn't that it would annoy her that Finn was touching an area that shared fun memories for her and Jesse. Of course it wasn't.

* * *

All hell broke loose at the end of school. Rachel and Finn had spent most of the day making it up to each other. Finn was back to being the overly attentive boyfriend he had been when he and Rachel had starting going out in the first place. They were all smiles and jokes and Rachel soon found herself remembering all the things that had made her love Finn in the first place. He had not only apologised to her but also to Noah whose smile was bitter as his spat out a "Thanks man" with thinly veiled contempt.

Rachel had frowned at that encounter but shook it off as to much testosterone in the one area. She reminded herself to ask Noah if he was okay after Glee.

So at the end of school she walked into Glee club hand in hand with Finn. They had sat in the second row and talked quietly about whether or not Rachel wanted a ride to school in the morning until Mr Shue walked into the room. Rachel's attention was on him as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

" We've been doing a lot of contemporary songs lately and as much as I think we need to appeal to a young audience we also need to remember the roots of choir." Mr Shue stated with his usual easy smile on his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means ?" Rachel heard Kurt whisper to Mercedes and a little bit of Rachel's heart ached that she was no longer included in their easy banter. She soon hardened her resolve as she remembered that her friends had chosen not to speak to her because they weren't getting all of her attention 24-7 and were merely jealous that Finn took up so much of her time. It wasn't her that changed, it was they who were selfish.

"Mr Shue?" Rachel asked. Having a strong inclination as to what they might be doing. But still, she wanted to know a confirmed answer. Now. Mr Shue smiled at her with a gleam in his eye that usually meant good things for New Directions.

"Well guy's I thought that maybe we could do a couple of numbers from a musical that's both a classic in its own right and also contemporary enough for the younger audiences to relate."

"And what musical will that be exactly Mr Shue?" Rachel questioned completely excited to finally be in her comfort zone again.

"I was thinking we could do both Seasons of Love and Take me or Leave me from Rent. Are these choices up to your standard then?" He questioned. Looking around at most of the non-caring or rather to put it better clueless faces and seeing no sign of rejection and both Kurt and Rachel looking rather gloriously happy Will Shuester decided that this had been a good decision.

"Mr Shue I think this is an excellent choice. Rent is the musical of our generation!…Well rather your generation, Spring Awakening is probably the most prolific musical of my generation but I understand why it isn't exactly appropriate for New Directions given the content." A side glance at Quinn's slightly protruding belly slowed Rachel for only a second. " Regardless, Season's of Love will be a great show of all our vocal abilities! And myself, being the budding ingénue that I am will happy attempt to make the role of Maureen as original as I can! I am as close as you can get to Idina Menzel as it is and I think it's about time that I get the recognition I deserve…"

Rachel's words tailed off as she looked at the arrangement for Take me or Leave me. It was a duet alright, a duet between Mercedes and Santana. She smiled sheepishly around at the group, most of whom smiled half grins indulgent of their drama queens behaviour, except for Santana who smirked at her. " Oh well good luck in your attempt Santana."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Oh I'm sure I'll do just fine Stubbles." Rachel flinched at the name and Finn narrowed his own eyes at Santana but didn't open his mouth. Puck coughed out a "Bitch" before Mr Shue quietened them down to begin the rehearsal of the song.

* * *

Rachel was able to sit through the song being murdered brutally twice before it all became to much for her. " Mr Shue I am sorry, Mercedes is perfect as Joanne. Honestly This song suits your voice beautifully but Santana doesn't have the range for this kind of song. She isn't exactly Idina Menzel is she? I think she had better stick to what she knows, like pop or old R'n'b where weak vocals are normal you know?"

It was out before she could stop herself. Santana was openly fuming now and Rachel braced herself for the onslaught of threats and derogatory terms she had become accustomed to receiving from Santana.

"You really think you are something special don't you Man-hands? Dating the quarter back… lead singer of glee club. Not exactly popular but not exactly shunned either anymore. Well get real you sanctimonious little bitch. You are nothing and you are going nowhere. Your friends? Non-existent, like your talent and your precious boyfriend? Well guess what-"

"Santana" Puck warned. He was looking at her sharply as if to warn her to chose her next words carefully. Santana smiled at him indulgently, a smile gained between the closest of friends or lovers, ex-lovers for now but you could never be sure with Puck and Santana, they always seemed to gravitate towards each other. She turned her eyes from Noah to Rachel and her expression hardened again. Her next words were purposely pronounced slowly.

"I fucked him."

Rachel turned to look round at Finn who was sitting quietly looking green. "F-Finn?"

"Rachel, it isn't what it seems like. I was so drunk and it meant nothing. We said we'd forget about last night!"

Rachel looked at him incredulously. "Forget about the fact that you threw our relationship down the toilet? That you fucked some other girl!"

Finn was silent his eyes widened in shock when Rachel swore at him. He had never heard her do that before.

Rachel was breathing heavily and when Mr Shue went to intervene she glared at him. " Stay out of this." She then turned to Santana. " I have no friends or talent? Speak for yourself, look in the mirror when you say these things. You can sit and squawk there all you want, we both know I'm going to make it because I'm talented enough to get out of this cow town unlike you. Friends? More like minions where your concerned. Everybody hates you too Santana the only difference is they fear you more than they fear me and I think that's to be pitied now proud off. As far as Rent's concerned you suit the role of Mimi better. She actually was a stripper though… you just act like one. At least she has the excuse that she was a junkie, I don't know how you can explain your actions."

And with that she looked around the stunned faces. Finn looked physically ill, Quinn saddened, Puck proud and Santana looked absolutely livid. She looked towards her friends and saw them sitting there looking somewhat pleased that she had finally stood up for herself.

Rachel turned and walked for the door feeling her heart breaking slightly with every step. She didn't think she was fully in love with Finn anymore because surely it would hurt more than this. But the pain she was feeling at the minute spoke for itself too. Her heart was beating wildly, aching. Her eyes where filled with tears and she suddenly felt so tired. Reaching into her pocket she pulled her phone out and went through her contacts, scrolling until she had the right number and pressing call. A few seconds later she heard a greeting on the other end.

"Do you think you can come and get me? Please?"

* * *

Rachel lounged beside the large glass doors at the front of school trying to calm herself down before she went back and bitch slapped Finn and Santana simultaneously before shoving the music pages up Finn's ass. She honestly felt like a fool. She had felt so guilty for being kissed by someone else that she had actually considered giving up said kissers newly built place in her life just so she wouldn't hurt her cheating love rat of a boyfriend. She felt cheated and used. Just because she wouldn't sleep with him he had decided to go sleep with someone else instead, was that how little he thought of her in the first place? That he would throw away a relationship that they had built together over months for a few minutes, and she meant a few minutes, in the sack? With that walking STD?

She was humiliated. Rachel soon found herself wiping tears from under her eyes again and almost missed the tell take sounds of a jeep's engine as it drove up to the front of the empty car park. Rachel looked down at her knees and furiously wiped at her eyes.

Soon enough a slightly chilled hand grasped her chin and pulled her face up gently to get a look at her. "Rach? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Rachel stood slowly, her eyes never leaving the owner of the hand which was now wiping away the silently flowing tears before she leapt at him her arms circling his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. Breathing in his scent she sighed out his name. "Jesse."

His arms came around her and Rachel felt safe inside the cocoon of heat. Jesse smelled of soap and leather combined with something else that Rachel couldn't quite place but distinctly belonged to Jesse. She sighed into his neck. "Thank you."

Jesse pulled back slightly and cupped her chin. "Don't say thanks. It wasn't a problem. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed as she gave him a basic cliff notes off what had happened in the past hour. His face expression several emotions. Shock, and anger being the predominant ones. He clutched her too him and rubbed her back as she teared up again for what felt like millionth time in the last hour. Solemnly he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs before kissing her temple.

"I'll kill him."

"He's not worth it. I'd rather forget he ever existed."

"I can't forget what the jackass did to you Rachel, sure I can't do anything about the Satan girl but him I can." Jesse looked so determined that if Rachel wasn't so upset she would probably be slightly turned on by his stubborn streak. She reached up and cupped his cheek causing his eyes to snap to hers.

"For me?" He let out a big breath staring at her. Eventually he nodded and Rachel felt sick that she was going to willingly give up on him for Finn. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she hugged him. "Thank you."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist comfortingly as he guided her towards his jeep. Opening her door he hoisted her up and stood there waiting for her to turn in her seat. Instead she opened her legs and Jesse moved to stand between them allowing her to hug him fiercely. He patted her knee consolingly. "Jesse?" He looked up at her. "Thank you. No listen!" she said as he started to interrupt. "Thank you for doing this, for coming here, and getting me and being my friend. Thank you for coming into my life."

He smiled at her winningly and Rachel forgot how to breathe for a second. " I'm happy to be a part of your life Rachel Berry."

Pressing a slight kiss to the side of his mouth they both pulled back and looked directly into each others eyes. Rachel turned in her seat as Jesse closed the door and walked around to the drivers seat and started the engine. Glancing at the hand currently sitting idle on the hand-break she reached over and put her hand on top of his grinning slightly when Jesse flipped his hand over and easily laced their fingers together.

The grin on her face widened when she looked into the wing-mirror of Jesse's Jeep on her side to see Glee club leaving and Finn staring at the retreating jeep with a glare on his face.

Jesse apparently saw this as well. "Are you sure I can't just punch him? Once will do. It'll make you feel better."

Rachel laughed as she raised their combined hands and kissed his wrist. Locking eyes with Jesse she whispered out a devious "Fuck him."

Jesse smirked. " I'll let this one slide, it happens again Rachel. And his ass is mine."

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've wrote anything! Real life -A Levels, University choices, London- got in the way sadly! On a good note I have looked through my previous chapters and I have a general idea of how I want this story to go…well for the next few chapters anyways! However, I'd like to tell you guy's about the unreal birthday I had! My mum took me to London for my 18th to see Phantom AND Deathtrap… and yeah. Yes I did meet Jonathan Groff! Perfect birthday ever, the words 'happy birthday' left his mouth and everything!…and he really is gorgeous in real life. Sucks that he's gay… but he's lucky I didn't jump him. Really not above molestation to get what I want!**

**I don't own glee… I wish I owned Jonathan Groff though.

* * *

**

You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Rachel sniffled as she unlocked the front door to her house, the only thing preventing her from bursting into hysteric's was the large hand rubbing soothing circles onto the small of her back. Jesse had held her hand in silence throughout the car journey as everything truly hit her. That she had sacrificed nearly everything for this boy, her morals, education, her friends. And in return she had been cheated on. When had she become this girl? Rachel didn't even know who she was anymore.

Jesse followed her into the kitchen and watched with something akin to morbid fascination as he watched Rachel drink a pint of water in about 15 seconds, and then a second. His hand turned the tap off when she went to fill the glass a third time. "Rachel…what the hell was that."

"I'm thirsty Jesse."

"Well you just drank two pints of water. I think your rehydrated." He frowned as he pulled her upstairs, assuming the door with 'Rachel' chiselled on a gold star was her room. Rachel followed wordlessly. He closed the door after he deposited her on the bed. He turned to look at her, taking all of her in. She had curled into herself where she sat making herself seem impossibly small and Jesse's fists clenched as he thought of what he wanted to do to the person that had caused Rachel to be in such a state. He knew that Finn douche was a jackass, now he just had the evidence to prove it. Walking towards Rachel he gently sat down beside her and put his hand in the space between them, palm facing upwards.

After what felt like forever a small hand laid itself on top of his own and laced their fingers, squeezing slightly. Jesse smiled, Rachel might be hurting right now but she wasn't broken. And this damage was thankfully fixable.

* * *

Rachel felt angry with herself. Here she was moping over a boy who obviously hadn't cared for her in the slightest if he could behave so callously with alcohol as his only excuse. And yes, she acknowledged that she had allowed Jesse to kiss her just the night before but there was a difference between a kiss and actually sleeping with someone wasn't there?

Looking at the boy sitting beside her holding her hand as if he wanted to fix all her problems by sheer force of will alone she frowned as she thought of how she almost lost him. She had been so willing to try and fix things with Finn that she was going to try forget all about this boy who had shown her more compassion in the past few weeks than Finn probably had their whole relationship.

"I'm going to be okay." Rachel spoke with clarity.

"I know." Jesse returned with conviction. Rachel felt her lips tilt up at the corners. She let out a bitter laugh that caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You couldn't have been more right about him could you? He wasn't worth the oxygen." Jesse frowned as the fingers of his free hand smoothed the frown-lines on her forehead before caressing her cheek.

"I never wanted you to have to realise he was a jackass this way. I swear Rachel, I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone."

"I know Jess, I know."

He clasped her hand tighter. Rachel leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "It's ok. It's a good hurt."

He laughed exasperatedly. "A good hurt? Is that even possible?"

"I'm hurt because I let Finn control my life in a lot of ways. I was a strong person before I got together with him. I thought I still was but it took Finn ch-cheating." Rachel took a deep breathe before continuing on. "It took Finn cheating for me to realize that I gave up a lot of myself just to make him happy. I had always promised myself that I would never allow myself to be compromised if I was to have a relationship with any boy. And I forgot that. This wasn't your fault Jesse."

He looked at her sharply. How had she known that he was feeling guilty? Sure, he knew he wasn't completely to blame for how Finn had treated her. Even though hearing it made the urge to punch the dickhead so much stronger. Jesse felt that even though he hadn't been the main cause it had been his introduction into her life that caused her world to come crumbling down around her.

"I feel partially to blame Rach, I can't ignore that all this crap lands on your doorstep the minute I walked into that kitchen."

"Don't blame yourself for making me remember who I am Jesse. You've helped me not hindered me."

The conversation waned soon after. Both the teenagers minds to caught up in what if's and scenarios that weren't Rachel Berry's bedroom. Jesse frowned when he looked outside the window before staring at his watch. It was already 9:30?

"It's dark, I should probably drive home soon…" Jesse looked towards Rachel who finally looked somewhat normal again, with her hair pulled back and the remnants of make up washed off her face Jesse had never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Oh! Sure, I guess. I'll walk you down." Was her lack-lustre response. Jesse followed in silence, his hands twitching to touch her tense shoulders. He squeezed her arm and smiled at her warmly as he made his way out the door, before checking his phone for texts and missed calls. "Jesse..?"

He turned to face her, "Yes Rachel?"

"I know, I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could stay here tonight? I mean if you don't want to I'll be fine. It was just because my dad's are out of town tonight, but it doesn't matter. You've got school and I'm just being stupid. I'll be fine here by myself! Just you hea-"

"Shut up Rachel" was all Jesse said as he smirked at her before closing the front door and heading back up the stairs and making himself comfortable on her bed.

Rachel shook her head and smiled as she locked the front door after him.

* * *

Jesse nearly crapped his pants when music began blaring at an ungodly hour in the morning. What the hell was that? He sniffed and burrowed himself further beneath the covers intent on sleeping as late as possible before he had to go to school. The serene calm lasted for all of 5 seconds…

"Jesse it's 6 already! Get up! You have to go to school!" Jesse turned over to face the girl who was currently looking around her room frantically for something that Jesse didn't know, and at 6 in the morning? Didn't really want to find out.

"School doesn't start until 9! Shut up and get back to sleep. And so help me god , If you don't turn that radio off I will end it's life." He huffed as he pulled the duvet over his head. When the music ended he breathed a sigh of relief, unfortunately Rachel didn't seem like going back to sleep, so in a bid to persuade her, to sleep!, Jesse's hand curled around a smooth calve and yanked her down the bed and back under the covers. Rachel glared at him as she pushed her hair out of her face

"Very mature Jesse, we need to get up! I have to go to school and so do you! I can drive myself to school though, so you don't need to worry about me. Where do you even go to school, why haven't we talked about this before? I'm such a bad friend, I lay all this on you and I never even ask you about yourself!"

Jesse laughed huskily. "You're a morning person aren't you? I hate you kind of people. I'll drive you to school, don't worry. I don't think you're in the emotional state to be driving. And you don't know where I go to school because usually we're either drinking, talking about your douche on an ex, or I'm attempting to woo the crap out of you. Now we can sleep for at least another hour Rachel. Relax, sleep and I'll tell you all the insignificant details about me you'll ever want to know. Even the colour of my toothbrush."

"But!"

"Sleep." Jesse closed his eyes and pulled her closely to him breathing another sigh of relief as her body unclenched and she nuzzled into his neck.

* * *

Waking up the second time round was far better in Jesse's opinion. Waking up slowly he pressed his face into his pillow that smelled startlingly similar to lavender. Opening his eyes he found his face wasn't pressed to his pillow but into Rachel's mahogany locks. Apparently she hand turned in her sleep and Jesse found himself slowly disentangling himself from spooning her with her hand clasped in his own.

Pulling his trousers' on, having only slept in his undershirt and boxer's last night, he zipped up his jean's and checked the time. 7:40 am, early enough.

"Rachel?" He gently stroked her hair. "It's just past half 7, time to get up baby."

"Mmm-kay." She murmured drowsily.

"I'll leave you here if your not ready in a half hour."

Rachel grunted. "I'm up already! I'm up! Before throwing back the covers and standing up. She looked cute in her Wicked t-shirt and plaid shorts. Sexy, even if you added the bed hair. "I'm going to get a quick shower! Make yourself at home in the kitchen, eat or drink whatever!"

* * *

Twenty-seven minutes later Jesse found himself on the now familiar road to McKinley High as he told Rachel his life story. He had grown up in Chicago with his mother and father until 2 years ago when his mother had found out about his father's 6 year affair with a close friend of her own. This had lead Cathy St. James to move back to her home town to be closer to her own family in Lima, Ohio. And she had dragged Jesse with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or force those things out of you."

"You're fine Rachel. I would have told you anyways, I like you knowing stuff about me." They shared a secretive smile.

"So where do you go to school? And what colour is your toothbrush?" Rachel giggled and Jesse wondered if she was flirting purposely with him.

"I go to Carmel. And my toothbrush is green." He returned with a roguish smirk as he pulled into a spot in the McKinley car-park.

"Carmel? That's where Vocal Adrenaline come from."

"I know."

"Oh? I didn't think you'd be into the whole show choir aspect of school?"

"I'm the captain."

"You're what?"

"Rachel? I'm the captain of Vocal Adrenaline, I have been since I joined up, youngest captain they've ever had. I would have told you about it but I didn't want you thinking I was using you or something stupid like that." He looked at her earnestly.

"I know you wouldn't be using me more something like show choir Jesse."

"Yeah, To get in your pants? Maybe. Show choir? Not so much." He teased and Rachel slapped at his chest giggling.

"You know, I am captain of New Directions. I shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy." Rachel kept her face serious.

" Yet again you wound me! Cruel cruel words Rachel! Hear that noise…? Like shattering glass? That's my heart breaking!"

"You're more of a drama queen than I am !"

Jesse turned his whole body in Rachel's direction, looking at her searchingly. "You are ok with this? Me being in Vocal Adrenaline I mean? This won't affect our friendship…our relationship?"

"Relationship?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Our relationship"

"I like the sound of that."

"We'll take it as fast or as slow as you want Rachel. I'm here to serve you." Shooting her a roguish wink Jesse pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears as she licked her bottom lip nervously, his eyes following the movement. His breath hitched when Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Thank-you Jesse." She opened the door of his Jeep and climbed out. Jesse flashed her a true honest to god smile and Rachel was captivated by the beauty of it, of him.

Jesse, meanwhile reversing his car out of the spot and onto the road to Carmel couldn't help but think to himself that the pleasure of being in a relationship in whatever form with Rachel Berry was all his.

* * *

A.N. Messy, prob's loads of grammatical errors, got it out quick but not sure if i like this chapter! Read, review and let me know?


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I may as well post this while I'm actually ahead of these things! I don't know when I'll next get the chance to post so I hope you readers enjoy the element of surprise! Read, review and enjoy...and ignore my sloppy mistakes! You'd never think I do English for A-Level would you?**

**I don't own glee, I would like to own J-Groff's ass though.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - I've never know the loving of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.

After her talk with Jesse, Rachel steeled herself for another day at her own personal torture chamber. Otherwise known as school. Thankfully she only had to endure 8 hours of it. Well...9 if you included Glee. But Glee was hardly torture.

Walking into the busy corridor Rachel was thankfully mentally prepared for the sudden quiet before whisper's began buzzing around her rapidly along with some not so inconspicuous staring. Charming.

Putting on her show face Rachel moved forward with her head held high and walked towards her locker intent on getting her American History books out for her first class. Putting her combination in Rachel jumped in shock when a sweaty hand tapped her shoulder before lingering on her shoulder, moving only when she turned abruptly with a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"Jacob."

"Rachel Berry! Just the beautiful Jewish princess I was looking for. Condolence's on the failed relationship with Finn Hudson, if your looking for a shoulder to weep on I'd be more than happy to let you weep on mine!" She scoffed and stepped away form him when he went to bring her into his arms.

"What do you want Jacob? I'm not in the mood to tolerate you and your stalker-like tendencies!"

Jacob leered at her for a few more seconds and Rachel honestly thought she was going to be sick everywhere. Maybe then perhaps he would take a hint.

" Stalker-like? We both know I'm as good as your going to get in Lima, Ohio. Your not exactly up to the calibre of the Finn Hudson's of the world are you baby? But don't worry I'll be more than happy to make you my woman?" Okay. Now she really was going to vomit...all over this cretin.

"Truly Jacob, I'm flattered. But no thank-you." She slammed her locker closed and gathered her books closely to her chest and turned away from him.

"It's okay princesses, one day you'll realize just who your daddy is. In the mean time, I'd like to interview you about your recent break-up with the star quarterback, did he really sleep with Santana because you were a crap girlfriend or was he really only going out with you because he pitied you?"

Rachel tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Sure, Jesse had consoled her last night when all this crap had hit the fan but hearing the horrible false rumours about her was a different matter. And Jesse wasn't there to hold her hand, nor did she really have friends anymore to help her clean up the mess Finn and his lack of fidelity had created. Before she could walk away with her dignity as intact as possible in the current situation Jacob was lifted out of her line of sight and slammed into a row of metal lockers. Rachel looked up to see none other than Noah Puckerman standing there with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. And to Rachel's surprise Quinn standing slightly behind him smiling nervously at her.

"Noah?"

"Your welcome. It was the least I could do considering I can't beat up everybody talking crap today. Thanks for calling me back last night by the way."

"I was busy, I'm sorry I didn't even notice that people had called. I turned my phone off after I rang my dad's to tell them I'd gotten home alright." Rachel smiled up at Noah even as he mussed her hair. He was a caveman but he was her caveman at least…or perhaps maybe the Neanderthal belonging to a certain blonde standing slightly off to the side. "Quinn? Is something wrong?"

Quinn's nervous smiled widened into a real one as she rolled her eyes. " No Rachel, I'm fine. I just wanted to check if you were doing okay after yesterday. Santana's a bitch."

"Duh!" Puck rolled his eyes even as he tucked he and Quinn's joined hand's into his front pocket. Rachel smiled, at least someone was benefiting from Finn and Santana's escapade. It seemed either Puck had finally realized the harlot wasn't worth his time or Quinn had finally realized the boy in front of her was more of a Prince Charming than Finn could ever be.

"Thank-you Quinn. I'm getting there. I have a …friend who's helping me along. I didn't realise you'd care to be completely honest. I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you man-han-Rachel. I was jealous. You were this tiny midget with a big voice who stole my boyfriends attention without even trying. But, we're friends. You did something for me that I wasn't brave enough to do for myself. I'm pregnant at the minute…but I could totally hit Santana and she can't hit me back right? At least for another few months."

Rachel looked from Noah to Quinn who's eye's were sparkling with amusement. "I don't think that will be necessary Quinn but thanks for the offer, maybe next time Mr Shue doesn't give me a solo…"She grinned and was met with Laughter from both Puck and Quinn.

"I'll keep that in mind." Puck looked towards Quinn and smiled at her for being nice to his friend. He had honestly worried that Quinn would be a bitch to Rachel simply because they where close, or as close as Puck get's to women without getting into their pants. Thankfully thought when Puck had expressed his worry to her this morning that Rachel wasn't returning his calls Quinn had calmly stated they could go by her locker in the morning and see if she was there before getting too worked up about it.

Hearing the bell ring overhead Rachel said her goodbyes and was surprised to receive a hug from both Quinn and Puck. She giggled when Noah offered to kick Finn in the nads at their next football practice and declined his offer too. Walking into History Rachel thought to herself that maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it might be. Feeling her phone buzz against her thigh she pulled it out as she sat down at her desk. Opening it to see a text from Jesse saying_** 'I'll pick you up today. 4 or 5 let me know?x**_' Rachel beamed before texting him back an affirmative at 5 o'clock. Yes. Today couldn't be that bad.

* * *

Apparently she had spoken too soon. On her way to the library for her free period Rachel was once again accosted by someone grabbing at her shoulder. Turning around to shout at Jacob that this was case for harassment she was gob smacked to see Finn standing there looking abashedly at her. She set her jaw and turned to walked away again.

"Rachel wait! Please, give me 5 minutes baby! Just let me explain!" Finn pleaded. Rachel inhaled deeply but refused to turn around even as her body came to a halt.

"You have two minutes. Starting now." Finn knowing this would probably be his best chance at explaining himself to toe stubborn girl moved into her line of sight.

"Rach baby-" "Don't call me that!" "It was a mistake! I was so drunk, and we had gotten into that argument and it honestly meant nothing to me. Santana means nothing to me, you mean the world to me Rachel."

"Your wasting seconds here Finn."

"Rachel, it was a mistake. I swear on all things holy I never meant for this to happen. It was an accident!"

"Oh so your penis just happened to slip inside her by accident. I understand that Santana is a loose woman but I never realised things were truly that bad." Rachel shot back sarcastically.

"Rachel. Please don't do this. I love you. Can't you just forgive me for this one little mistake? I've forgiven you tons of times, even when you embarrass me!"

Wrong choice of words Hudson. " Embarrass you. How exactly do I embarrass you?"

"Well you aren't exactly the most sociable person Rachel, people think your weird… not that I do or anything! And when you talk to all those guys. Like Puck, after all that he's done to me! And that dude you were always talking to at parties!"

"I didn't realize I was completely socially inept. And I didn't realise me having male friends was a problem or than I needed permission."

"Your twisting my words' here Rachel! And who the hell was that guy picking you up yesterday? I was going to talk to you and you had some other dude wrapped all around you? Classy Rachel." Finn grumbled defensively.

"I'm not twisting your words Finn, you and you pea-sized brain are just digging yourselves a bigger hole and as usual you're trying to find someone else to blame because Yahweh forbid you take some responsibility for your own actions. And you really think your in the position to comment on who gives me a ride home? May I remind you that it was you who destroyed our relationship!"

"Well maybe if you didn't yo-yo between acting a loser and a slut I wouldn't have slept with Santana at all!" The words where out before Finn could stop them. Rachel's hand itched at her side as he immediately began back-pedalling. "Shit! That Isn't what I meant! You know I don't think that, I'm just frustrated because you aren't getting what I'm trying to say!"

"What exactly are you trying to say Finn because eloquence is hardly your strong point at the best of times!" Rachel all but snarled at him.

" I think we should try again. we're good together. I made a mistake and so did you. We should put this behind us and move on. Move on together." Rachel stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Out of his ass.

"Finn, I'm going to put this as simply as I can because we both know you need all the help you can get. I'm not getting back together with you. Now or ever. You put the nail in the coffin the moment you slept with the school bike." She straightened her back and turned to walk away leaving a stunned and slightly angry Finn behind her. Coming to a halt outside the library door she turned and looked at the gangly boy. "And Finn?"

His head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Jesse isn't a mistake." And with that she yanked open the library door and walked in.

* * *

Trepidation filled Rachel as she entered the canteen by herself having turned down Puck's offer to go out for lunch because Quinn was craving BBQ chicken and who was he to deny the mother of his child. Knowing she would be eating this lunch solo Rachel grabbed a salad at the salad bar and paid for it before finding a table towards the back of the room and setting it down and reaching into her bag for her bottle of water. She jumped for what felt like the millionth time today when she heard the chair to the left of her scrape across the linoleum floor.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asked Artie as he parked himself beside a now sitting Tina who smiled at Rachel in her usual gentle manner.

"Do you really want to sit with me? I understand if you don't want to so don't sit here out of pity." Rachel mumbled as she lifted her fork and stabbed at a piece of rocket lettuce.

"Why would we sit here out of pity?" questioned Tina.

"Because I was horrible to you all and forgot you were my friends when I obsessed over an overgrown manchild. And now that I've burnt all my bridges I'm now sitting by myself in the canteen. It's called divine retribution I believe." Rachel stated firmly.

"Do you remember everyone's reaction when I admitted I faked my stutter? You were one of the only people who didn't blow up in my face about it. So you made a couple of mistakes. we're still your friends regardless." Tina smiled and Artie nodded in agreement as he dug into his fries.

"Exactly Diva. And life is boring without you in it. I miss having someone who knows Broadway more than I do, these three are useless when it come's to trivia games concerning the great white way. We've all done stupid things in the past, you've stewed for long enough so quite the martyr thing while you're ahead" Kurt stated as he slid elegantly into the chair directly opposite her.

"What he said." Mercedes sang as she sat on the other side of Rachel. Rachel sat there quietly contemplating all that her friends had said in the past 10 minutes and willed herself not to cry. Basically leaping at Mercedes and yanking Tina over too in an awkward attempt at a group hug she gratefully took the embroidered handkerchief from Kurt and wiped her eyes.

A watery giggle left her throat when Kurt leaned forward with a delicate and perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, " So tell me, who was the hunk in the new Range Rover Jeep, that was a strange steed for a white knight?"

* * *

" Awesome job Mercedes! That was a great number, if we worked a little on some of the lower notes it should definitely be an option for a ballad at Sectionals!" Mercedes grinned at him as she ducked her head at the round of applause she received for belting out Tina Turner's Simply the Best.

"Thanks guys!" She blushed as she returned to her seat and squealed in delight with Kurt who was fanning himself dramatically beside her.

Rachel smiled at the two before glancing at the clock. Practise was running slightly late today, she had told Mr Shue that she had a friend collecting her today and if it was okay if he sat in on the last few minutes if situation was to occur and Mr Shue had no problem. He had only smiled and nodded easily saying that of course it was okay for a friend to sit in for a while. Realizing that Mr Shuester was talking Rachel shook herself mentally and focused on him. "Well guys! This has been amazing so far and if anybody else has something to contribute that would be great and then I'll let you guys be on your way! Rachel?" She blushed and shook her head negatively. "Finn?" the tall boy who had been actively ignoring her since their argument and had sat at the opposite end of the room all glee practise nodded unenthusiastically before making his way to the middle of the room. Rachel almost groaned aloud when the beginnings of yet another 80's rock ballad began and Rachel found herself tuning out 'Hello, I love you' with ease.

A couple of minutes into the song Rachel sat up straight as Jesse quietly entered via the door closest to her and swiftly took the free seat beside her. She smiled up at him and mouthed a 'Sorry' as he pointed jokingly at his watch. Jesse nodded in turn to both the other glee club members and the teacher who was studying him with interest. When Finn finished Mr Shuester smiled and thanked him for singing. Turning to Jesse Mr Shue questioned with a smile, " Know much about music?"

"Enough to know that he was flat through the whole second chorus and missed at least 3 notes in the last verse." Jesse returned with a smirk at Mr Shue who was slightly dumbfounded.

"What the hell? Who are you anyways?" Finn glared as his cheek's flushed crimson.

"I'm Jesse St. James. Captain of Vocal Adrenaline actually."

A few gasps were heard around the room but thankfully no one made a comment. Rachel's eyes ran across her fellow glee club members, Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes didn't seem surprised as she had informed them all about Jesse at Lunch after they had reconciled. Puck seemed amused, Quinn slightly shocked, Santana and Brittany uninterested and Finn enraged.

He stood to his full height and marched in front of Jesse before looking at Rachel. "Jesse?"

Jesse raised his head to look at the boy condescendingly, an impressive feat seeing as he was the one sitting down at the minute. "Yes, that is my name. As I just stated."

Before anybody could blink Finn's fist struck out and knocked an unsuspecting Jesse out of his chair and onto the ground.

"FINN!" Rachel screamed as Mike and Matt dragged the large boy out of the room with Mr Shuester following after him talking angrily about how violence was never the answer and detention. The rest of the room either seemed in shock or had crowded round Rachel and Jesse.

Rachel was kneeling beside Jesse pulling his head into her lap. "Jesse? Are you okay? Oh my goodness I can't believe he done that! Are you okay? Do you need me to ring somebody? An ambulance? Are you certain your okay?"

He laughed slightly as he sat himself up. " Rachel, calm down. I'm fine, he's lucky he caught me by surprise that's all." Rachel dragged him into a bone crushing hug and he sighed lightly into her hair. Pulling herself back she gently cupped his red cheek before pressing a kiss too it.

"Well this was an interesting way to meet your friends." Rachel giggled as Jesse stood before helping her up off the floor.

"I told you, you are a bigger drama queen than I am." She giggled as he growled slightly as his eye's narrowed pulling her playfully close.

"As fun as this is, do you mind if we go now? God forbid my face swells!" He waved towards her friends and with a friendly "See you guys later!" he dragged Rachel out the door towards his Jeep.

"I'm sorry he hit you." Rachel whispered sadly.

"This does mean I can hit the jackass back whenever I want to Rachel doesn't it?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist Rachel's breath hitched as she nodded mutely fearing her own voice cracking at his being so close. Jesse pressed a kiss to her temple and let his mouth linger there.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Sorry for such a long wait! Bogged down with school work etc atm! Thought I would throw out a bit of a filler chapter! I don't really know what direction I want to take this at the minute without this turning into a smut fest. A beta would be appreciated along with ideas? for where you want me to take this story! Reviews as usual are amazing and I love you all! Read, enjoy and Review. And remember I don't own glee, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Our day will come Chapter 7!

Entering her house quickly, Rachel wondered exactly if this kind of physical altercation with Finn would be hte first of many for Jesse. She had smirked slightly everytime the boy had winced as he drove towards her house, the route now familiar to him, before fawning all over Jesse for jumping to her defence. Unlike Finn, Jesse seemed to appreciate everything about her, Finn would have claimed Rachel was being clingy for petting at his slightly swollen cheek but Jesse appeared to adore the physical contact. Rachel smiled remembering the contented sigh that left his lips everytime she caressed his tender face.

Jesse closed the door and walked into the kitchen, completely at ease with his surroundings, something that Rachel had to supress a smile at. She liked that he was so comfortable around her, it felt like that had known eachother a lot longer than a few weeks. Walking form the freezer over to Jesse she gingerly pressed a bag of frozen cauliflower pieces to his cheek.

"Sorry, I don't particularly enjoy peas so my daddies never buy them. I guess I never realized I'd have a use for them some day." She blushed lightly as Jesse looked up at her with eyes lit up with amusement.

"Don't apologise to me, if anything apologise to the poor little vegetables you are so callously slandering." Rachel stuck out her tongue at him in a show of childish annoyance and was startled when he quickly grabbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. Her breathing became shallower as Jesses head inched forward as he released her tongue from his grip before smoothing her lower lip with his thumb. Rachel's world froze when Jesse dipped his head and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

* * *

Jesses hand stroked at Rachel's cheek before moving back to sink into her curls and tilt her head at an angle that allowed him to deepen the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, drawing a gasp from Rachel and allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He absentmindedly registered the sound of the frozen vegetables connecting with the floor before two small hands reached up to grasp at the front of his shirt and Jesse squeezed her hip in response. Kissing Rachel was unlike any kiss he had ever shared before. In his life Jesse had only ever kissed girls for one reason and that was usually means to an end. An end involving a bed with Jesse and said girl horizontal and preferably naked.

Rachel, Jesse had decided after first meeting her, was not a means to an end. He was actively enjoying the pursuit of Rachel, she was unlike any girl he had ever met. A few sweet words, a smile and a touch didn't result in her falling into bed with him. It was refreshing, and it made Jesse realize that Rachel wasn't a game and was a genuinely good girl rather than the way she had first appeared with that douche of a boyfriend. Sure she had been sexy, but Jesse was just as attracted to the real Rachel as to the one who wore tight shirts and tried to fit in. More so if anything.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind Jesse focused on the girl in front of him. She could sure as hell kiss, that much was certain. Jesse felt his eyes roll back into his head when Rachel's hand found its way to the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed as she attempted to shift closer to him. He opened his eyes slightly, searching for a surface suitable enough for what he wanted to do, all the while still kissing her. Finding what he wanted Jesse closed his eyes and pulled back slightly before pressing his lips lightly to hers, running his tongue along her teeth when she smiled in response to the sweet kiss before dipping in once more, using his hips Jesse manoeuvred Rachel backwards towards the marble worktop before grasping her hips and lifting her gently onto the table. Rachel grunted in response to the sudden movement and shivered in delight at the hands grasping her hips tightly. Rachel spread her legs slightly to allow him to come to stand between her thighs before wrapping her legs around his waist becoming fully lost in the kiss once more. Jesse's hands smoothed themselves up at down and down her sides before dipping underneath her top and Rachel shivered at the gentle fingertips gliding across her skin.

Rachel flinched and pulled away however when those sinful fingertips grazed the underside of her breasts. Jesse, didn't seem to notice as he kissed his way along her jaw and nipped at it before sucking softly on the lobe of her ear. However, it was apparent he knew something was up as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive lobe before burying his face in the hollow above her collarbone.

"Rachel?" He said softly, his voice slightly muffled by her neck.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I don't know what came over me. I'm not this kind of girl. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm here making out with you. I'm such a whore. Oh my Yahweh, I'm going to turn into Santana. I don't usually behave this way Jesse! I don't know what came over-" Her speech was halted by the finger pressed to her lips and the slight chuckle by her throat.

"Your rambling Rach, precise sentences please." Rachel grinned slightly against his finger before nipping at it to get him away.

Taking a deep breath, she started again. "What I mean to say is, although I enjoy it." She looks Jesse directly in the eyes as she states warmly, "And I do really, really enjoy it. I'm not ready for that yet, especially when I don't know where we stand Jesse."

Jesse pulled back to look at her. "Now was that so bad?" He grinned.

Rachel huffed slightly before returning his grin with one of her own. "No I guess not. I just don't like not knowing where I stand I suppose."

"You know this isn't a game to me Rachel. I'm not just trying to force you into something. I'm nothing like that Gill guy."

"Finn. And I know you're not. I would never suggest that. I only meant that I don't know that much about you! Forgive me for being curious!" she sniped.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. " I'm Jesse Alexander , I'm 16 years old, I'll be 17 this October. I became captain of Vocal Adrenaline at the beginning of the year after I moved out here with my mom. I'm originally from Pennsylvania. I'm an only child. My favourite colour is green, I'm secretly kind of a comic book nerd and my favourite film is Dogma. Have I left out any other trivial crap just yet?" He smirked.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it!"

"I know, but now you have the foundation for all future questions. I want to get to know everything about you too Rachel, it takes time and doesn't happen overnight. I want to take my time and explore this relationship." He smiled at her.

"Relationship?"

"Yeah, I kind of think you're a relationship kind of girl and I don't exactly just make out with random chicks in their houses." He grinned cheekily down at her. " This is okay isn't it?"

Rachel stared at him with an incomprehensible look on her face for the longest time before she turned around and bent down to pick up the frozen bag of cauliflower pieces before pressing the still cool bag to his face yet again.

"It's more than ok."

She concluded her answer w_ith a kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I know it's been a while! Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing this story, they really do inspire and warm my heart! And thanks to Original Groffette! For beta-ing this story, you're amazing! Honestly and truly I adore you for taking the time to fix all my atrocious errors. This one's for you! Read and enjoy! And if I don't post again before December 25th…HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 8- 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it.

Humming contentedly Rachel almost skipped down the hallway to her classes. She had been floating on air since her conversation and subsequent make-out session with Jesse the previous evening and not even the rude comments and bitchy remarks could ruin her day. She was soon yanked out of her internal daydreams by an angry looking Finn grabbing her by her bicep and basically dragging her into the choir room.

"Finn? What do you think you're doing? Remove your hand from my arm immediately! I will sue you!" she screeched. Finn let go of her almost and turned to close the door behind him before turning again to face her. Rachel studied his face and noted the bags under his eyes and the turn of his lip with a sense of morbid fascination, feeling as if she was looking at a train-wreck in the making.

"Finn? What do you want? You can't just drag me into a room like that and then just …leer. It's creepy and strange. Tell me what you want , not that I can honestly say I care at this moment in time, or I'm leaving. You have one minute!" She waited with thinly veiled impatience as he began to pace, a habit Finn had for when he either wanted to think of how to form his thoughts coherently or before he went on a rant. The prospect of either didn't impress Rachel in the slightest.

"You can't go out with that douche Rach." Finn finally stated.

All irritation gone, Rachel was stunned and then felt that emotion soon give way to anger.

"My boyfriend's name is Jesse Finn! And I'm pretty sure I can do whatever the hell I want. You are neither my father, nor my keeper!"

"He's just using you Rachel! He's in Vocal Adrenaline, he's going to get close to you and then use you for what he wants! You know this!"

"Really Finn? That's the most pathetic attempt at an argument I've heard in my life! While I may have questioned your motives for dating me, I have never once questioned my feelings for Jesse regardless of how newly fledged they are. He has never done anything to make me even think about worrying over his intentions! Jesse has never made me question myself, how I dress, how I act. You on the other hand Finn, everything you said to me was either a criticism or a degradation! I am sick of you acting like you're this selfless martyr because you and I both know you aren't! You're a pathetic little boy who thinks he has this God-given right to just order people about and never take into account his own actions or take responsibilities for them! I am sick of your bullshit and I'm sick of you!"

Finn looked astounded for a minute, or maybe confused. With him you could never quite be sure. While he may not have fully understood what Rachel was saying he caught the jist of it and his anger was once again evident. " Think what you want Rachel, you and I both know there are only a few reasons a boy would look at you twice not including me. I love you. I always have loved you and I was just trying to help you. Your angry and this boy has twisted your judgements! I'm not the bad guy here!"

Rachel laughed sardonically. "No Finn, you never loved me. You loved the idea of us and the fact that I was the lesser of the relationship so you felt like you owned me. Jesse hasn't twisted anything. He allowed me to finally look at myself and the dismal excuse for a relationship we shared Finn without the rose-tinted glasses for once. If you're not the bad guy then who exactly are you? The knight in shining armor?"

Finn nodded slightly. " Well, yeah. I've always been here for you Rachel haven't I? You know if you stay with him you can't be in glee club. It's a conflict of instincts!"

"Conflict of interests Finn. And you really think you're the knight huh?" Rachel moved closer to Finn slowly. Finn smiled as she came closer thinking he'd won this argument but the smirk was soon slapped of his face by an irate brunette. "More like the retard in tinfoil!"

And with that Rachel marched out of the choir room apologising absentmindedly to anyone she banged into as she stomped towards the bleachers never noticing the Latino cheerleader watching her with interest.

* * *

Flinching as the backs of her thighs came into contact with the cold metal bench Rachel silently cursed at herself. 'Of all the days to wear my shortest skirt! I had to do it on one of the coldest days September, then I purposely come out here to sit and clear my head. Maybe I really am a masochist…'.

Rachel sat there for what felt like hours staring out at the football field as she tried to regain some sense of order over her thoughts and analyse that last conversation with Finn. She still felt so angry that he would threaten to get her kicked out of New Directions simply because he didn't like her new boyfriend. Well honestly! If he had that much of a problem with Rachel moving on then maybe he shouldn't have forced her to in the first place. He had repeatedly stepped on her and when Rachel finally kicks back he just about shits himself. What had she ever seen in that boy?

Rachel turned her head when she felt the presence of someone nearby shifting away when she realized it was none other than the home wrecker herself.

"You know Berry, for someone as small as you are you've got a big set of balls."

Rachel just continued to stare at her. "I beg your pardon Santana? I know you seem to find the Ru-Paul and Man Hands thing hilarious but I am over being the door mat! I will no longer-" She was cut off by the sound of laughter.

"See, this is what I mean. You're FINALLY standing up for yourself. I like this Rachel better. The one who takes no shit from anybody."

"Why are you being nice to me Santana. I swear on all that's holy if this is some trick you will be hearing from the ACLU!"

"Jeez, cool it crazy pants. I'm not trying to trick you. And I'm not being nice. I'm merely stating the facts. I'm never nice. Unless it's to Britt. I kind of respect that you finally fought back. I just…I thought you should know that you're cooler when you stand up for yourself. It's kinda hot."

Rachel stared at her again like she had grown a second head before a giggle erupted through her lips before she burst out laughing. " If you come onto me Santana…!"

"Chill Berry. I'm not going to put the moves on you. I'm not Puck." She smiled a small smile at Rachel. "There's a party at Britt's tomorrow night at 10, you should come. Bring the hot guy too."

"If you come onto him like you did Finn, Santana, I won't hold back this time I swear."

Santana laughed again. "I'm sure you could take me too midget. I promise I won't get it on with your boy-toy. Just come to the damn party already!"

"Well then, I guess we might see you there." Rachel still didn't really know what the hell was going on as she watched Santana's retreating back. She raised her eyes to met the Hispanic girls when Santana turned round to shout "And midget? I slept with Finn because coach told me to go for a younger man."

"Really? I thought you were just a bitch." replied Rachel with a smirk. Santana full out smiled as if being called a bitch was a compliment before running off towards the main school building.

'What have I let Jesse and myself in for?' she thought anxiously.

* * *

Walking through the entrance way Jesse tightened his grip on Rachel's hand. The party appeared to be in full swing already, inebriated teenagers doing their thing, drinking, dancing and making out. He turned around to look at Rachel who was still unbuttoning her jacket to leave in the closet. Jesse's eyes lingered on the short little black dress that wrapped itself sinfully around his girlfriend. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had come down the stairs an hour earlier in this dress and a pair of high black heels. It was a more innocent outfit than he had ever seen her in before and Jesse had never thought she looked as beautiful. Everything about Rachel was sensual already she didn't need to try so hard as she obviously felt she needed to before. Jesse was allowed an insight to the real Rachel.

The Rachel who talks to herself out loud when she's putting things in her bag or retracing her steps to find a lost item, the Rachel who has randomly spouts Broadway trivia or bursts into song. He likes the real Rachel better than the mysterious hot girl he taught how to take proper shots of tequila the first night he met her.

Jesse smiled as she popped the last button open on her jacket before sliding it off her shoulders. "Ready?"

A squeeze of his hand and an "As I'll ever be!" was his answer.

* * *

Rachel silently marveled at the sweet Dutch girl's home. It was beautiful, grand but home like and cheerful. Kind of like Brittany herself. Both Rachel and Jesse ventured further into the house after depositing her jacket. They soon located the bar space and Jesse in his usual gentlemanly fashion asked what she would like to drink. Rachel smiled up at him as she caressed his cheek.

"Surprise me" she stated with a wink. Jesse swallowed hard before pressing his lips to hers.

"As my lady commands." Smiling dreamily Rachel looked around her and found that yet again eyes were on her. Honestly, this whole 'let's follow every occurrence in Rachel Berry's life' thing was getting a little trying. Finding the rest of the gleeks standing awkwardly near a couch where a couple were mating Rachel eyed the couple distastefully for a few seconds before calling out to the gleeks and waving them over.

Mercedes pushing Artie was the first to greet her. " Damn girl! You're looking good tonight! Did you just get here?"

"Thank you Mercedes! You look wonderful! Yeah, Jesse and I just arrived a few minutes ago! Have you been here long?"

"Well, since Mercedes lives in the same street as me we thought it was a good idea to carpool together. We've been here about 20 minutes. Tina and Kurt however have been here well over an hour." Artie chuckled and Rachel looked up to find a tipsy looking Tina holding up a drunken Kurt. Mercedes and Rachel joined in the laughter as they watched the pair sashay their way across the room.

"Good evening Kurt." Rachel giggled.

" Hello to you too Diva." Kurt winked sloppily. "And hello to you too handsome. Damn Rachel you have really great taste in men."

Rachel turned around to see Jesse balancing coasters in his arms and hands. Counting them Rachel internally beamed realizing he had brought over enough drinks for everyone and not just for himself and Rachel. He really was so attentive to everyone and just such a nice guy.

"Hey yourself." Jesse winked at Kurt whom promptly made a show of fanning himself. Jesse passed around drinks to everyone before handing Rachel a clear coaster filled with a yellowish clouded liquid. Sniffing it Rachel decided it smelt like aniseed. "This smells like liquorice Jesse!"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. It's called Pernod. You're crazy about liquorice so I thought you'd like it." He smiled warmly at her and Rachel wrapped her arm around his waist, her hand sneaking under his t-shirt to smooth its way across his back.

Taking a sip Rachel smiled warmly before pressing a kiss to his jaw. Whispering in his ear, "Thank you it's perfect."

"I can't wait to taste it later." Jesse whispered quietly and Rachel found herself squeezing her thighs together slightly.

They stood as part of the glee group talking and gossiping, Jesse smiled and laughed and Rachel was pleased that her friends and her boyfriend seemed to be getting along so well. After Finn's comments earlier she had feared that the hostility he had exhibited was shared among the entire group. Clearly and thankfully it wasn't!

Jesse pressed a kiss to her ear and asked her to dance and Rachel soon found herself in a corner of the living room dancing closely to her gorgeous boyfriend.

As the slow song melded into a faster dance beat Rachel turned away from Jesse and raised her arms to surround his neck. She soon leaned back into his embrace as his hands came up to wrap around her waist possessively. They soon found themselves lost in their own little world as they exchanged whispered conversations and grinded their bodies together smoothly, unaware of anything happening around them.

Rachel's self-control finally snapped when Jesse laughed huskily into her neck before his tongue came out to lick around the shell of her ear. She yanked herself away from him before she turned to meet his gaze breathing heavily. Grabbing his hand she quickly laced their fingers before dragging him behind her. Swerving around drunken teenagers dancing and generally being in the way Rachel sighed in contentment when she reached the stairs and lead Jesse upstairs.

Pushing him into the first empty room she came across Rachel pushed him up against the door as soon as he closed it behind them and dragged his lips down to meet hers. She groaned quietly when Jesse returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm before grasping her hips and turning so it was Rachel who found herself between the thick wooden door and the delicious specimen that was Jesse St. James. Rachel reached up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and Jesse reached behind her to grasp her thighs and pull her towards him. Wrapping her legs around him Rachel soon felt Jesse's reaction to their kisses against the inside of her thigh, she shifted herself closer to him and they both groaned at the friction they had created. Jesse soon started walking backwards and towards the bed following Rachel's directions with ease. He fell into a sitting position when he felt the bed hit his knees and found an eager Rachel pushing him down onto the mattress more fully, before climbing over him to cover his body with her own.

Rachel whimpered in delight when Jesse's tongue came out to lick at the hollow of her neck as she subtly ground herself down on the erection straining through his jeans. Her breathing was laboured as Jesse tilted her head to his so their lips could meet once more in a lustful clash of tongues and teeth. His hands soon found her hips and Jesse made it his business to move Rachel's body expertly in a way which was pleasing to the both of them. Jesse growled when Rachel ground down particularly hard and tangled a hand in her hair as the other moved to press her into the mattress. Switching positions Rachel soon found herself leaning upwards to catch his lips with hers a hand reached up to pet at his curls as he slowly moved their still miraculously clothed bodies together. Jesse found himself outright moaning when Rachel bit down non too gently on his lower lip and pulled back to lick it soothingly causing him to thrust himself forward and for Rachel's dress to ride up to her waist.

Rachel froze at this. Yes, admittedly she had all but dragged Jesse into this room and molested him but they had only been going out for a week and while they had known each other previously to embarking on a relationship she still wasn't ready for where this situation could potentially lead. Jesse stilled above her before kissing her neck. Pulling back he sat on his haunches and pulled Rachel upwards so she was sitting upright keeping his eyes on her face the entire time rather than looking down at the lacy boy shorts he knew she was wearing.

"Calm down Rachel. This is just a little making out with my girlfriend. I would never ever try and push you further than you were comfortable Rach. And to be completely honest, if I was going to seduce you I wouldn't do it in a spare bedroom at a party where there are people who could bust in at any time. You deserve better than that, you deserve romance." He punctuated his words with a kiss. "Epic romance."

Rachel gazed at Jesse adoringly before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you. For being so patient. You're amazing."

"You aren't to bad yourself Rach." He leaned forward to press his forehead against hers as his hands smoothed their way down her sides before grasping the hem of her dress and dragging it back down to its original position. Rachel pressed her lips to his once, twice, three times.

Rachel and Jesse's little bubble was popped by the bedroom door swinging open and a drunken Matt Rutherford and Finn Hudson stumbling in.

"Dude!" Matt yelped. "This isn't the bathroom!"

"Are you sure? I thought it was the first door on the left?…Maybe it's the second?" Finn's rambling halted upon the sight on the bed. His ex-girlfriend and her new whatever looking pretty freaking familiar on the bed. "What the hell Rachel?"

"Oh shit." Matt muttered. "Dude, come on. Let's just leave already."

"Shut up man!" Finn turned towards the couple who were getting up off the bed and smoothing themselves out. " Are you really that much of a desperate whore Rachel? That you just bang some jackass to get back at me?"

" Don't talk about her like that douche bag!" Jesse moved forwards to get up in Finn's face.

" Why? Jealous of the fact that she was mine first? She is acting like a slut!" Jesse curled his hand into a fist and was ready to lunge at the giant dickhead in front of him when a small hand curled around his bicep and he turned to see a pale looking Rachel.

"He's not worth it Jesse, you know he's just saying these things to try and get a reaction. You know I don't think those things. Can we please just leave?"

"Sure baby." They moved around the two boys and towards the door before Jesse stopped and murmured "Hang on." He then moved swiftly and tapped Finn on the shoulder. When Finn turned around he was met with Jesse's fist connecting with his nose. Hearing a satisfying crunch Jesse waved at Matt before walking back over to an open mouthed Rachel, grasping her hand and walking calmly down the stairs.

It wasn't very long until Rachel erupted. " What was that? I told you there was no need to react! Violence is never the answer Jesse! I utterly abhor viol-oomph!" Her tirade was cut off by Jesse once again smashing his lips to hers. When he felt her relax into the kiss he pulled back and smoothed a stray hair from her face.

"I'm not apologising for punching the idiot Rachel. He's lucky I only hit him once for talking about you like that. You might think he's not worth it. But you are worth it Rachel."

Gazing at him Rachel gently grasped his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the house , stopping at the closet to grab her jacket. " Well come on then." She turned to look at him with a hint of a smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eye. "Let's go."

END.


End file.
